Always Pick A Storm
by thatotherabsconditus
Summary: The Buffy Racing AU that nobody ever asked for. Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Angel/Angelus (its AU so I'm not sure which to class him as) as main characters in the beginning, although this will change. Sort of Spike-centric in a meandering sort of way.
1. Chapter 1

Racing AU

Japan – Suzuka City – Monday - 17:08

"And yet again it is the Fanged Four who look set to take this year's title. There was never really any doubt with their massive 16 point lead going into this penultimate race, but we saw some excellent driving out there today from brothers Angelus and Spike Aurelius, first and second place much deserved for both of them. Their mother and manager Darla Masters coming towards them now, surely to congratulate them. Rumour is that she's hard on the boys, do you think they'll be celebrating with her tonight Dan?"

"I would think so, I can't imagine she'd stop them from taking the night off! You can just see Buffy Summers coming back across the track now to re-join her team, Summers and her teammate Billy Fordham facing a bad end to a disappointing season out there today. They've been suffering from mechanical problems since that crash in Malaysia way back in April, which of course was only the second race. In fact, they've only finished eleven of the seventeen races so far, so they've no hope for a good result this season."

"That won't stop them from being disappointed with the performance here in Japan today though, and I must say that Ford crashing out on only the third lap was a surprise. We'll have to wait until we can talk to him to find out what happened, but it looks to me like it wasn't a mechanical problem this time around. The car seemed to be running well until Ford ran wide on the first turn, which ended his race early. Summers' race was maybe the best we've seen from her in some time, the pace was there and she seemed determined, and with the way her season has being going she should be very proud of what she has achieved, securing third today behind the Aurelius brothers. Still, without the points from Ford her success has made no difference to Hemery's overall standing, finishing their season bottom of the table."

"You've been listening to Dan Powers and Jason Bee, and now we are handing over to Suzie Dale for the World Gymnastic Championship finals, broadcast live from Glasgow next. Have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

United States – Los Angeles – Monday – 01:11

Joyce Summers flicked off her television with a sigh, before glancing at the clock. It was late, and she knew that Buffy wouldn't try calling her tonight, despite knowing that Joyce would always stay up to watch her race. Buffy had looked so broken when she got out of the car after the final lap, and that worried Joyce. She had seen her daughter look angry, frustrated, upset even when races hadn't gone the way that she would have liked, but she had never before seen her daughter look broken. Not until this year at least, when her season just kept getting worse, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Joyce wished that she could help, but she knew that nothing she said would make a difference. Offering her support and letting Buffy know she was there was all she could do, but this was something that Buffy had to work through on her own.

"Mom?" She heard Dawn call as she came through the door, having been out celebrating her own success. Dawn was determined to follow in her older sisters footsteps and race professionally, and she was well on her way there. Joyce had spent the morning watching Dawn come first in the Indy Lights series, despite it only being her second season. With any luck she would gain a position on an IndyCar team, and gain even more recognition. Formula One was her goal though, and Joyce had every confidence that she would get there, just as Buffy had.

"In here" Joyce called back, a little surprised to hear Dawn. She had wanted to come back to the hotel with Joyce and watch Buffy race, but Joyce had pushed her to go out and celebrate her own success with the rest of her team. Honestly Joyce had expected her to be out all night, and there was only one reason she could think of that her youngest would be home at 1am.

"How did Buffy do?" was the first thing out of Dawn's mouth. That would be the reason.

"She came in third, holding second position up until the 61st lap. Then that Alurius man overtook her."

"Aurelius mom"

"The Powers man said she held consistently in the second sector, better then she had been previously. That's good isn't it?" Joyce continued to relay information she didn't really understand, but she knew Dawn would.

Dawn nodded, clearly impressed.

"That's good, considering the state the Hemery engines have been in this season. How did Ford do?"

"He crashed into the barrier in the third lap."

Dawn frowned, Ford's performance had been steadily declining throughout the season, and she was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something else going on.

"Mechanical faliure?"

"The commentator man said it didn't look like it, but I don't know"

"How was Buffy? Has she called?"

"You know that she doesn't call after her races Dawn, she thinks that it's too late. I told her not to worry about the time difference between here and Suzuka City, but she said because it was an evening race and it's technically tomorrow there and it's still late and she didn't want me to have to stay up and…"

"Mom! It's okay. She probably just wants some time to sort herself out, the team will want to be packing up anyway. She will call tomorrow morning, I'm sure."

"You're right. Did you have a good night tonight?"

Dawn hesitated for a second, before deciding she might as well tell her mother the news.

"I got approached by a representative from Dagon. They want me to join the team next year. I know that they're not a particularly successful team, but I have the chance to compete globally, in an actual Formula One team, an actual team! I have to take it! I graduate in the summer, and they would like me to go and work with them pretty much straight after that. I know that you wanted me to go to college but this is an opportunity that I can't refuse. They need me to let them know by the end of the week so I said I'd be sure to call them, and mom, this is something I really want to do! I can't believe that they've even asked me. I haven't even managed to make it into the IndyCar series yet, and they want me!"

Joyce was stunned. She couldn't quite believe that Dawn had been approached, Buffy had spent two years on the Indy Lights series before she had been approached about joining an IndyCar team, who she raced with for a further 3 years, giving her time to graduate college as she was only racing part time. For Dawn to be joining a Formula One team now, at only 18 years of age, she wasn't quite sure how to react. Then Buffy's expression at the end of her race earlier came to the forefront of Joyce's mind.

"No." Joyce said suddenly.

"What?"

"No. You can't go. How can you even think about it? You have to go to college, get an education. You think that racing is going to support you forever? You need to think about yourself! It's not like racing is a real career. No… in fact I think it's a better idea if you just forget about it completely. "

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had expected her mom to protest, to try and convince her to wait and go to college, but telling her to abandon racing completely was… shock wasn't a strong enough word. She wasn't even sure what to say. Her mom had been nothing but supportive throughout her entire career, as well as Buffy's. This sudden change had thrown off all of her carefully planned counter arguments completely.

"Mom?"

Part of Joyce couldn't quite believe what she was doing, she knew racing was everything to her daughter, but she couldn't just stand by and allow Dawn to get hurt the way Buffy was hurting. No, Joyce decided, she would do everything she could to stop it.

"You heard me young lady. I don't think this racing is any good for you, you need to cut off these ridiculous ideas now, before you waste your life chasing a pipe dream."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You've never… I mean… but Buffy… what?"

"Dawn, you can't honestly think racing is a real career?"

Dawn had arguments prepared, lots of clever, persuasive counter arguments that she had spent the night coming up with to explain why it would be better for her to join Dagon and race, rather than go to college. But this, a total dismissal of racing entirely, after everything, that was not at all what she was expecting. Dawn couldn't help feeling like she wasn't good enough sometimes, after everything her sister had achieved she felt like there could be no way she could ever measure up. Buffy was smarter than she was, a better racer, and prettier, and she had more friends, and a better career, and she was stronger, and better and just… Dawn could never compete. Most of the time Dawn could push her doubts to one side, ignore them and recognise that she was her own person, she didn't have to be constantly comparing, but hearing her mom dismiss racing for Dawn while she supported Buffy was too much. Her mom was telling her that she wasn't good enough, it couldn't be her career because there was no way she could be any good. It's not like she would be any good in college either. To Dawn's great shame, it all became too much then, and she turned and left, fighting tears all the way. Grabbing her bag and swinging it up onto her shoulders she walked out of the door.

"Dawn!"

Ignoring her mom's shout, Dawn walked off out of the hotel. She had no idea where she was going, or what she should do next, but she couldn't stay with her mom, she couldn't go home. Not now she knew what her mom really thought.

Back in the room, Joyce stared at the open door, wondering what she had just done. What made her think it was a good idea? With a sigh she sat down on the bed, still staring at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Japan – Suzuka City – Monday – 23:14

Spike walked down the corridor, carrying a bottle of Jack and trying to kill the spring in his step. It wasn't becoming of the Big Bad. But really, he couldn't help it, he had come second. Second! Angelus was first of course, he always was, but Spike couldn't help but be proud of himself. And the Fanged Four had already bagged this year's title. Even Darla couldn't put a dampener on his day. Arriving at room 666 he rolled his eyes and knocked. Angelus had always had a fondness for dramatics.

"Oi Angelus! Open the bloody door"

There was a grumbling sound from inside, and footsteps echoed before the door was wrenched open with an accompanying growl.

"Spike?"

He managed to make it both a complaint and a question, so Spike simply held up the bottle in answer.

"Come in"

The invitation was grudging, but that didn't stop Spike from heading straight in and flopping down on the bed, leaving his booted feet hanging off the edge so as not to push his luck. It wasn't that he was scared of Angelus as much as… he was scared of Angelus. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

"So Peaches, weren't too bad today wos I?"

Spike's need to seek validation was pathetic and he knew it. Didn't mean that he didn't do it anyway.

"That overtake was a stupid risk Spike, one you didn't need to take. You think you were going to prove something? You think maybe someone would pay attention to you if you could just show off? You're pathetic Spike."

Spike pushed himself up to meet Angelus' glare, knowing it was true. Didn't stop him being angry.

"What?! You think I shoulda let that bloody Summers girl have second place?"

"I don't think you should have put our season in jeopardy by taking stupid risks!"

"How was it a stupid risk?!"

"We're only guaranteed a win if you're actually in the race. That overtake almost made contact. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Second place is mine!"

At that Angelus paused, a strange look pulling at his features. Then a slow smile spread over his face.

"You weren't going to try for first?"

"Course not, first is yours"

Spike regretted it the second that he'd said it. He had always respected Angelus' ability, his determination, and would never challenge his right to be the best. While he might have moved past the embarrassing stage where he thought the sun shone out of the poof's arse, that didn't change the way he acted on the track. It might be the truth, but Angelus didn't need to know that's how he felt.

"That so?" Angelus purred, smug grin fixed firmly on his face.

"No!" Spike backtracked "Bloody poof. Just cos you wish it was. I don't give a bloody fuck what place you come, could lose for all I care. There's no way I'd give up first place for you!"

"Is that right?"

Spike knew that at this point he had two options, he could punch that smug grin off of the soddin' poofs face, or he could leave. He growled.

"Tosser!" he hissed jumping off the bed, and with a last angry glare he left the room.

Storming down the corridor back to his own room Spike growled at anybody who came close to him. The walk was a long one, the team having realised from past experiences that having Spike and Angelus in rooms near each other or, God forbid, sharing a room meant the arguments between the brothers would result in little sleep and friction in the whole team. So now they were housed as far away from each other as was possible whilst still being in the same building. So of course Spike took the time to think about Angelus.

He was a bloody wanker, a poofy, nancy boy wanker who Spike couldn't stand to be around. He might respect Angelus as a driver, might work with him for the sake of the team, but that didn't change the fact that he hated him a little more every time he had to speak to him. Course, not like he'd get any sympathy for having to put up with the oaf, he was Darla's darling boy, the team's star driver. Spike was left alone to hate him and Angelus knew it, using it against him at every opportunity. Bloody entitled bastard.

Groaning, Spike stopped just outside his door, realising he'd left his bottle of Jack with Angelus. It took less than a second to decide that it wasn't worth going back for. He didn't think he could deal with another argument tonight. Even if it meant he had to give up on the idea of getting blind drunk and forgetting about the world.

It wasn't until hours later, lying sleepless on his bed, that Spike admitted to himself that he didn't hate his brother at all. He never had been able to. Angelus could push and push but Spike would never push back, not really. He might argue and curse but he never _really_ retaliated. He wouldn't hurt his brother, not the way Angelus hurt him. It was only then that he could admit to himself that leaving the bottle might not have been an accident at all. Cursing, Spike rolled over and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

United States – Los Angeles – Monday – 09:34

The sound of her phone ringing jolted Joyce Summers from sleep early Monday morning. It took her a few seconds to come back to herself, to understand why it was she was lying on an uncomfortable bed in an unappealing hotel room. Then she remembered, Buffy, Dawn, the massive mistake that yesterday had been. She couldn't quite believe what she had said to Dawn, exploiting insecurities she knew her daughter carried. Joyce wasn't sure she could ever apologise enough, but she would have to try. Lost in a brief panic, it took her a second to remember the ringing that had woken her up. Grabbing the phone, she answered with a slightly gravelly 'hello.' Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Buffy!"

Joyce couldn't believe that she'd forgotten that Buffy would be phoning her, she always did the morning after she raced.

"Hey mom. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, no of course not. I was just waiting for you to call. How are you honey?"

"I'm fine mom. It's been a bit hectic here, trying to sort things out, getting ready for Brazil. We've got a flight out to catch, and there's the connection to Sao Paulo as well and I just need to get everything ready, you know?"

"Of course honey, I'm sure that it must be a very busy time for you right now, with the next race to get ready for. I remember when you started racing, and I had to chaperone you. It seems like such a long time ago now."

"I bet you're glad those days are over"

Buffy still sounded a little off, tired maybe. Joyce wondered what her daughter wasn't telling her.

"You looked sad yesterday"

Joyce wasn't really sure what prompted her to say it, but she was so concerned about Buffy that she just had to say something. Apparently, that was the right thing for her to do.

"Maybe I am. I just feel like there is nothing I can do. There's problem after problem and they keep expecting me to just deal with it. Ford isn't doing as well as he should be, and he won't tell me what's wrong. He keeps saying that he had mechanical problems, but the engineers have told me that there's nothing wrong with the car. The team is relying on me to salvage something from this season and there's nothing I can do! And Merrick doesn't trust me anymore, we can't be in the same room now without arguing. I don't know what I'm supposed to do mom."

Joyce frowned. The team manager Jamie Merrick had never been Joyce's favourite person, he tried too often to keep things from her, to draw Buffy away from her family. Joyce had never quite been comfortable with him after that.

"I wish I could fix it for you, make everything better. Do you have to be a part of the last race?"

"Of course I do mom, it's a part of my contract. But even if it wasn't, I wouldn't give up the opportunity to be a part of it. I've been working towards this for a long time now mom, and I'm so excited to be racing in the Grand Prix. Maybe it's not what I wanted from this season, but it's not something that I'm every going to give up."

"You mean that?"

"Mom what aren't you telling me?"

That was all it took for the story of last night's conversation with Dawn to come spilling out. Joyce was feeling guilty, and she was grateful that Buffy listened silently while she explained. When she had finished detailing what had happened, she waited nervously to hear what Buffy had to say. While her daughter could sometimes be a little overenthusiastic, and seemed to suffer from a complete lack of common sense she had grown up a lot in recent years. Joyce trusted her eldest's advice.

"Mom, I've already talked to Dawn. I phoned her earlier. She's hurt, and she doesn't really understand why you reacted the way that you did. You need to talk to her, explain what you were thinking. And you need to apologise, and tell her you didn't mean what you said. You didn't really mean it, did you?"

"No, of course not. There's a part of me that thinks that Dawn needs to go to college, but I understand what a big opportunity this is for her, and if she wants to take it I support her. I really do. But it was a shock and I was scared about her getting hurt and…"

"Mom, it's alright. But no matter what happens, Dawn wouldn't give up racing, you need to let her know that you support her."

"When did you get so smart?"

Joyce couldn't help smiling, having Buffy give her advice was an unusual occurrence to say the least.

"Call it a case of temporary wisdom. I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough. I'm sorry mom, I'm going to have to go, Merrick wants to get on the move."

"Okay, you call me as soon as you can, alright?" she paused and then said "I'm proud of you Buffy"

In a small hotel room in Suzuka City, Buffy smiled. Maybe the end of this season wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Japan – Suzuka City – Tuesday – 11:56

Spike was not happy to be woken before noon on a Monday … no, Tuesday. Bloody hell, these time zone changes were really screwing with his internal clock. And the lack of sleep probably wasn't helping. After several hours of lying awake and determinedly not thinking about Angelus, he had decided that maybe drinking himself into a stupor was the way to go after all. After a rather successful night at the bar, from a drinking perspective at least, he had stumbled back into his room somewhere around 6am. Which explained why he was not happy to be woken by a banging on his door just before 12.

"Spike! Open the door."

The discovery of who it was that had come to wake him didn't improve his mood at all.

"Sod off Angelus"

Spike rolled over, hid his head under a pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

On the other side of the door Angelus paused, wondering if he should let himself in, or just give up and leave. The memory of his behaviour the previous night had him reaching for the door knob, to find that, typically of Spike, it was unlocked. The sight of his brother, clearly hungover, head stuck under a pillow in the classic, 'I drank to forget and now I can't function' pose was not particularly surprising. That didn't stop the twinges of guilt he felt though. Spike had clearly been drinking, drinking and not sleeping, never a good combination in him.

"Spike. Get up!"

Sometimes harsh was the way to go, it was the tone that Spike responded best to. Another twinge of guilt as Angelus wondered if that response was a conditioned one.

"Whaddyawanyagreatpoof?"

"Huh?"

Angelus was temporarily floored as he tried to figure out what it was that Spike had said, before smiling as it clicked. Trust him to be hostile in the morning.

"Well… seeing you up would be the first thing on the list." Maybe a peace offering was in order. "I brought your bottle of Jack back." He held it up, despite the fact Spike wouldn't be able to see it.

It was at this point that Spike sat up, kicking the covers to the floor and staring at him incredulously.

"You didn't drink it" Spike sounded disappointed. For the second time that morning Angelus was thrown off by Spike's behaviour. Not that it was an unusual occurrence for Spike to make no sense.

"Was I supposed to?" Angelus hedged

"I thought you would have done, entitled git. Think everything belongs to you."

Ignoring him completely, Spike got up and began to pull his jeans on, completely unashamed of his nudity. Not that Angelus much cared one way or the other, his brothers distancing tactic was easily ignored. His continued muttering was interesting though, especially when he said something that sounded a lot like 'peace offering.' That's when it clicked for Angelus, his little brother had been trying to mend the rift between them with gifts of alcohol. Well then, Angelus would have to oblige him.

"Maybe we could share it?"

Spike very nearly fell over his jeans, the speed with which he spun around to face his brother, causing him to overbalance. Angelus resisted laughter, almost. Spike ignored his sniggers.

"You want to share a drink. With me?"

"Or we could go out tomorrow night, new country, new city to explore. Have a few drinks, have a little fun, paint the town red?" He couldn't help the suggestive lilt to his voice, promising a bit of rebellion. It had been so long since they had been out together.

"Us? Just us? Like me and you?" Clearly Spike was still having trouble with the concept.

"Well, I imagine that Drusilla will want to accompany us"

"Dru?"

Angelus had to wonder if his brother had always been this slow.

"She's meeting us at the airport tomorrow is she not?"

"Oh, nah. She had some meeting thing with a designer, she won't be flying out to meet us until Thursday"

"Oh good"

Angelus had never been a big fan of Drusilla, finding her to be irritatingly dependant and often far too incomprehensible. He'd never made a secret of the distaste he held for his brother's long term girlfriend either. Spike narrowed his eyes.

"You don't like her"

"No" Angelus replied mildly.

"Didn't stop you sleeping with her the first time I brought her home though"

Angelus wasn't really sure how to respond to that. He wasn't sure that telling Spike it had been more about him than it had the girl would help. Luckily, Spike didn't seem to be in the mood to re-hash old grievances, and simply turned away to pull a t-shirt on. That didn't stop Angelus from feeling guilty though, and he paused to wonder when exactly it was that he had developed a conscience.

"We're really going out?"

"Yeah."

He found it rather sobering, how quickly Spike let down his defences the moment someone was kind to him. Okay, maybe the moment Angelus was kind to him. He knew years of being his often willing victim had taught Spike to take kindness when he could get it. Lovely, Angelus thought, more guilt. Knowing he had a lot to do to fix their relationship, without being quite sure why he wanted to even try, he offered Spike's coat to him with a grin.

"Let's go to lunch"

At his brothers answering grin Angelus knew it had been the right thing to say. Setting the bottle of Jack on the dresser, an unspoken promise for later, he followed his little brother out of the room.


End file.
